Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero All Stars Featuring Fairy Tail
Plot Showa Sentai Riders & Metal Heroes find the sword, but have trouble freeing it from the statue and manage to free the Sword of Super Hero. Transcript *(This movie begins at Fairy Tail world) *'Gavan': Whoa, check it out. *'Blue Dolphin': Whoa. It's so unreal. *'Shaider': Whoa. *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': There it is Fairy Tail world. *'Kamen Rider Black': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'Kamen Rider Black RX': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Kamen Rider Shin': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'Kamen Rider ZO': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Kamen Rider J': We need to hurry. Let's check out the map. We'll be head it out right into the center of the city. At least won't be traffic worried about. *'Riderman': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Big One': The sword is part of the statue. We should be clearing visible once we get close. *'Battle Japan': Whoa. Listen. *'Mavis': (off-screen) Oooh!! *'Sharivan': Huh? *'Jiraya': Oh, man. Sounds that like Mavis is coming from over there. *'Red Falcon': Get out of here. We're trying to find out. *'Juspion': Are you sure? *'Red Mask': Don't worry about us. Black Bison, Green Sai, Yellow Lion, Blue Dolphin, Maskman, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Flower Ninja Yumeha gonna find out and we meet at the statue. *'Diana Lady': Right. Becareful come on, Guys. Let's go. *'Red Falcon': Good luck, my friends you gonna need it. Black Bison, Green Sai, Yellow Lion, Blue Dolphin, Maskman, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Flower Ninja Yumeha, ready? *'Valorus Ninja Reiha': Oh, yeah. *'Kamen Rider J': Found her. *'Mavis': (Sigh) *(Someone got Mavis revealed to be Kamen Rider ZX) *'Marvis': Who are you guys? *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskman': Maskman! *'Red Falcon:' Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai1 *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Liveman': Liveman! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Princess Ninja Emiha': Princess Ninja Emiha! *'Spear Ninja Toppa': Spear Ninja Toppa! *'Valorous Ninja Reiha': Valorous Ninja Reiha! *'Flower Ninja Yumeha': Flower Ninja Yumeha! *'Marvis': What are you doing here. *'Blue Mask': Well, we here to help. *'Marvis': Right. (sees Natsu, Jet, Gray and Droy) Huh? (Gasps) *'Red Mask': No one has seen us. *'Kamen Rider ZX': Don't say anything... *'Erza': Who's there!? *'Lucy': What's wrong!? *(A live-action Skyrider arrives) *'Kamen Rider J': Skyrider, are you helpings us? *'Skyrider': Yeah. The others need you. *'Kamen Rider ZX': Right. *'Black Mask': Did you got the Ultimate chocolate Cake, Mango Paradise Cake, Strawberry Delight Cake, Hot Fudge Sundae, Strawberry Sundae and Pineapple Sundae? *'Black Bison': Yes we did. *'Green Sai': Let's do this. *(Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider ZX, Red Falcon, Kamen Rider Black RX and Jiraya throws Ultimate chocolate Cake, Mango Paradise Cake, Strawberry Delight Cake, Hot Fudge Sundae, Strawberry Sundae and Pineapple Sundae to Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell and Carla's face) *'All': (Laughs) *'Kamen Rider ZO': Who you like Ultimate chocolate Cake, Mango Paradise Cake, Strawberry Delight Cake, Hot Fudge Sundae, Strawberry Sundae and Pineapple Sundae, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell and Carla? *'All': (Laughs) *'Erza Scarlet': (off-screen) Who's there? *'Kamen Rider J': Oh, oh. *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Lead the way, Skyrider! *'Skyrider': Got it! *'Red Falcon': Run! *(Liveman, Maskman, Skyrider, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Flower Ninja Yumeha runs away) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': I think the building with the statue is right about here. I think. *'Kamen Rider V3': That sword can be anywhere. *'Riderman': Yeah. *'VulEagle': Let's keep looking. *'VulShark': Right. *'VulPanther': Come on. over here. let's go. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Whoa. What is this? It's awesome. man. Guys, over here! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Look up there. *'Electro-Wave Human Tackle': Hey, that's it. *'Helen Lady': Electro-Wave Human Tackle found it. Good job. *'Spade Ace': That's it alright. *'Battle Kenya': It's gotta be. *'DenjiBlue': Well, get a sword and let's get out of here. *'Akaranger': Right. (Grunts) *(A live-action Liveman, Maskman, Skyrider, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Flower Ninja Yumeha arrives) *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Liveman, Maskman, Skyrider, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Flower Ninja Yumeha. *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': Liveman, Maskman, Skyrider, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Flower Ninja Yumeha. *'Red Falcon': Guys. Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell and Carla almost saw us. We have to get out of here. *'Kamen Rider Nigo': Guys, get it. *'Red One': Right. *'Change Dragon': Fire! *'Red Flash': Okay, come on, guys. *'Blue Flash': Right! *'Miss America': Okay. *'Battle France': Guys, this is we're serious trouble. *'Battle Cossack': We got to get that sword. Come on everybody pull. *'All': (Grunts) *'Green Flash': We've got a hurry! *'Heart Queen': The sword won't bunge. We've gotta get it out. Come on keep pulling. (grunts) Harder! *'Dia Jack': This isn't working. It's gotta be another way? Where's the map, Clover King? *'DenjiRed': Oh. *'Clover King': I've got it right here. Hey, look the ring it looks like it fits on the statue's finger. I've bet that will release the sword? *'Red Falcon': Hurry, Clover King! *'DenjiGreen': Hey, it's cut lose. Ha, Clover King alright. you're a genius. *'Red Falcon': Mimi, teleport us now! *(Showa Sentai Riders & Metal Heroes teleports to Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran) *'Mimi': Did you got the sword? *'Change Pegasus': Yes we did. We gonna show the others about this sword. *'of Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero All Stars Featuring Fairy Tail' Category:Crossovers